


The Butcher

by velvetvenus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, FBI Agent Daenerys Targaryen, FBI Agent Jon Snow, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetvenus/pseuds/velvetvenus
Summary: Agent Daenerys Targaryen, brilliant and brave, has dreams of working her way up the ladder in the Federal Bureau of Investigations, but those dreams seem to be squashed when she is partnered with Agent Jon Snow. As the two of them work a famed country-wide case in search of a serial killer named "The Butcher," will all her hard work be for nothing? Or, will the two of them learn to work together, leaving room for love to blossom in a world full of murder and despair? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first shot at writing a Modern AU story, so bear with me! A few things: First, for the sake of story purposes, Jon isn't a Targaryen in this story. Second, although some things may seem confusing to start, I promise it will all make sense in time. This story is a slow burn, so while there will definitely be smut, it's going to take some time to get there. And lastly, I was inspired to write this story whilst I was watching an episode of The X-Files, so if the basic premise seems slightly familiar, that's why! Only, they're chasing a serial killer and not the supernatural. 
> 
> Happy reading, pals!

The sound of heavy rain drops could be heard more clearly now that the plane had landed on the runway. Although it had been raining for most of the last hour, the slowness of the drops brought her back to reality.

Daenerys gripped at the sides of her phone, unsure if she was ready to turn it back on. For, turning it back on meant turning on her new life as well.

She was no stranger to change; a childhood spent being shuffled from relative to relative could do that to someone, and that’s even excluding the eight-year stint spent in foster homes. However, as she stared out the window onto the far-away city, Daenerys couldn’t help but feel that all-too familiar pit deep within her stomach. She knew she was mistaken if she truly believed that feeling would ever go away when she prepared to walk into a new unknown.

The voice of the captain brought her back to reality.

“Folks, this is your captain speaking for the final time. We here at Over & Out Airlines hope that you enjoyed your flight and we wish you all safety in the rest of your trips. It’s been a pleasure serving you. Now, go out and enjoy Washington D.C. on this rainy Sunday morning,” he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Daenerys continued to sit, and watched as the other eager passengers gathered their belongings from the overhead bins.

“Legs still need some time to adjust, too?” said, the elderly woman still seated to her left.

Daenerys feigned a smile and nodded, unsure why she was unable to speak. Truly, her legs were the last thing in her body that needed time to adjust.

Finally, however, and thanks to the extra set of eyes watching over her, she found it within herself to breathe again. Daenerys rose from her seat and grabbed her carry-on bag.

“Just taking a trip for fun, dear?” asked the same lady again. Daenerys gave her another soft smile and shook her head.

“No, actually. I was transferred here for work so I’ll probably be here for a few months. What about you, ma’am?” she asked back, attempting to continue the polite niceties.

The older woman chuckled and even let out a quiet hoot. “It’s times like these – being “ma’amed” by a pretty young thing like yourself – that makes me remember I’m not as spry as I once was.” Daenerys laughed along with her before the woman continued. “And, I suppose I _am_ on a vacation of sorts. I’m flying up to visit my son and his wife. Don’t get to see them much anymore, but I fly in a couple times a year to see them and my grandchildren. In fact, I might even have a picture of them if I can find it,” she said, digging around in her bag.

After locating the picture and holding it out to be examined, Daenerys did what any normal person would do, and smiled.

“Gorgeous family,” she said as she handed the photograph back.

The woman’s face lit up. “Ah, they are aren’t they? I’m allowed to say that even if they’re mine, right?” she said with a chuckle. “I’m lucky to have them.”

Daenerys flinched. “Yes, you are.” She paused as she realized it was the first truly honest thing she had said in the entire time they’d been speaking to one another. For a moment, Daenerys felt guilt trickle in as she realized she had only been been half paying attention to what the woman had been saying until now.

“I’m sorry, but I really do have to be going. My things are supposed to be delivered to my new place sometime today and I don’t know anyone here to help find my way in case I’m late.”

“Oh… oh, yes, my dear. Of course. I’d say they’d like us to exit this thing anyway. It really was a pleasure meeting you and I wish you nothing but good things to come in your new ventures,” she replied with a warm smile.

\---

Walking through the sheer humanity of the airport was enough to bring her back to the real world. Daenerys knew that she would be back to normal in no time, but the recent events of the day had brought her back to a dark period she thought she’d moved on from. No matter how much time had passed since the devastating events of her youth, moments like the one with the sweet woman on the plane still caught her off-guard. Although there was no way for the woman to know that Daenerys no longer had any family left, sometimes it still felt like the world and its’ residents were conspiring to stop her from moving on.

As she waited on the curb with her luggage for her Uber to arrive, Daenerys noticed a tall man in a suit staring at her from a black SUV. After a few moments had passed, he pulled out his phone and began looking back and forth between it and her. No matter how obvious she made it seem that she saw him staring at her, he continued to gawk. Her apparent discomfort seemingly did nothing to lessen his gaze.

“ _Creep,”_ she said, muttering under her breath before getting up to walk herself and her bags further down the sidewalk.

Once she had started to move further away, the man climbed out of his car and walked towards her. Daenerys reached down to locate her weapon before realizing she didn’t have it on her, or even with her for that matter.

“Agent Targaryen? I’m Agent Jones, your reporting supervisor. Get in,” commanded the man in a deep voice.

The man knowing her name had caught her off-guard so her feet were slow to move towards him, especially considering the past few moments of him staring at her.

Agent Jones loaded her suitcases into the trunk of the car before climbing back into the driver’s seat. “Listen, if you don’t want to hear about the new lead we have in the case, then it’s no skin off my back, but I will have to seriously question the Bureau’s judgement when they said you were the best in your class,” he said with a knowing smirk.

With that, Daenerys jerked herself forward and into the passenger seat.

“Sorry,” she said as they pulled out, “I don’t know what I was thinking, it’s just that I wasn’t expecting to be meeting you until tomorrow…”

Agent Jones let out a bellowing laugh, “Yeah, well I guess I should apologize, as well. We here at the FBI do a great job of staying up-to-date on criminals, but we don’t always do the best job of keeping our agents in the loop when it comes to random airport pickups. I knew it had to be you from the picture they’d sent me – you know, white hair and all – but I had to be sure before I yanked you into the car. Accosting any other woman wouldn’t have been a good look in our line of work.”

Daenerys let out a small chuckle. “No, truly it’s fine. I don’t know what was with me back there… just a long flight, I suppose.” She looked out the window observing all of her new surroundings. “You said something about a new lead?”

“Oh… yeah,” he said, reaching down into the compartment beside his seat, “I almost forgot about that. Everything you need to know is in here. Yesterday, a woman called her local police station to complain about a car that had been sitting outside of her home for a few days. To her, what seemed like a nuisance blocking her driveway gave us our first new lead in three months. She took pictures of it, but by the time the cop responded and someone realized it was the vehicle matching the description for the one in our case – it had been moved. As of 7 o’clock this morning, our guy was still in the area but I suspect he’s already dumped it or switched the plates. Nevertheless, at least we know he’s back in D.C.”

Daenerys studied the heavy file noticing it was virtually the same to the one she had been looking at on the plane. “That’s unusual for him, isn’t it? He never revisits the same city, at least from what I can tell.”

Agent Jones picked up his coffee and took a sip. “Correct. We’re not sure what made him deviate from his usual pattern, but I don’t think anyone at the office will be upset to learn they get to be home for a few days. You knew when you accepted this case that it’s a roadie, right?”

Daenerys looked at him for a moment with a puzzled look, “I’m sorry?”

Agent Jones let out another laugh, something he seemed to do a lot of, “You know, a case that’s always on the road. Serial killers don’t seem to care that we have lives too; a bit inconsiderate if you ask me. You know, since they always seem to take into account the feelings of others,” he said with a smirk.

Although his relaxed attitude was a far-cry from the straight-laced attitudes she’d become accustomed to being surrounded by in training, Daenerys felt it was something she could get used to. It brought a sort of levity to an otherwise dreary career path.

“I can’t promise we’ll catch this elusive son of a bitch, but I can promise you a lot of lonely nights spent pouring over files in subpar hotel rooms,” he said.

Daenerys looked at him with a sort of disbelief. Up until now, the idea of catching a criminal had never been an option. They’d been taught in training that if they did their jobs right, the “bad guys” would always be caught. Although she knew from her own personal experiences that it wasn’t always the case, she couldn’t help but feel like voicing those very words was a betrayal to the oaths they all took.

“You don’t think we’ll catch him?” she asked, laying the file down onto her lap.

For the first time since their meeting, Agent Jones’ face became straight and serious. “To tell you the truth, Agent, I honestly don’t know. If you’d have asked me that question four years ago, I would have answered with a resounding “hell yes,” but I’ve seen this case go cold far too many times to get my hopes up. This fucker is good. Too good. And it doesn’t seem to matter how much money or resources we throw at it, women all over the country keep dying. We’re up to thirteen now, and that’s with our top agent working on it,” he gripped the wheel even tighter now, “I guess that’s why we’re bringing you in. A pair of fresh eyes never hurts, especially when it’s someone who graduated first in her class.”

Daenerys felt a surge of pride wash over her.

It had certainly been a surprise to have been assigned to a case so quickly after graduation, especially one as high-profile as this one. In addition to it being so highly publicized, hardly anyone was ever assigned to the D.C field office so early in their career. Daenerys knew she would be working alongside seasoned detectives in their 40s and older, which meant she had a good deal of learning to do while she was here.

“The papers have taken to calling him, “The Butcher,” you know?” he said, still somber.

Daenerys turned her head to the side and gave him a knowing look. “I’m assuming it’s as bad as they say? The file didn’t include any photographs but I can get the gist from the paperwork.”

Agent Jones took another long sip of coffee before whipping the car into the gates at the front of the facility. “Worse,” he said, as he pulled out a white card and scanned it to enter.

\---

The headquarters looked more impressive than she’d ever imagined it would. It was even more high-tech than the movies or tv shows made it seem. Dozens of screens were mounted from floor to ceiling onto a wall overlooking the main room. They displayed news broadcasts, excel documents, wanted signs, and other programs she’d never seen before.

“This is The Pit. It’s where the majority of our intelligence comes through, and as cool as it looks, it’s also the place where you’ll be spending the least amount of time. The people who work down here are mainly information-processors so if there’s ever a day where you see them out in the field, it will almost certainly be as a dead body and not as an employee.”

With that, Daenerys felt her mouth gape open as the brashness of his statement.

“What?” Agent Jones said laughing harder than she’d seen him laugh in the car. “You try telling one of them to gear up and see the response you get. I promise you they’d contemplate the dead-body thing before gearing up for the front-lines. Ninety percent of these people haven’t had a good exercise session since their high school gym classes, but they’re crucial to our work and they make doing what we do possible.”

The two continued walking around, with Agent Jones showing her all of the common facilities like the break room and bathrooms, before coming to a conference room.

“This is our version of the situation room. It’s here where the agents gather to be briefed on new cases coming in or new developments. In fact, the two of us are scheduled to have a meeting here in fifteen minutes with the others. I see your new partner isn’t here but that’s typical. He’s always roaming around here somewhere. Why don’t get yourself some coffee or a snack and have a seat. I’ll go see if I can retrieve him,” Agent Jones said, gesturing her inside before walking away.

Daenerys laid her bag down onto the massive conference table before pouring herself some coffee. Once she had taken a seat and let her first-day jitters work themselves out of her system, she pulled out her phone to call the moving company to tell them she would be running late.

No sooner had she ended the call before she heard the door open to reveal Agent Jones and another man.

“Agent Targaryen, this is Agent Jon Snow. Jon, this is Daenerys Targaryen, your new partner,” Agent Jones said with a smirk.

Daenerys extended her arm, holding it out to shake his hand, but she received nothing in return.

Instead of a warm greeting, Agent Snow just stared at her hand and then back to Agent Jones.

“Absolutely-fucking-not, Malakai. I come to you with enough guts to admit that I need massive help on this thing, and I get stuck with a fucking rookie? I don’t think so,” he said, turning to leave, “Come back to me with someone worth my time and I’ll be happy to pretend I care about whatever titles and achievements they feel like bragging about. Until then, don’t waste my time with bullshit like this ever again.”

“Jon,” he bellowed out in a tone scary enough for Daenerys to know he wanted Agent Snow to stop dead in his tracks, and stop he did.

Jon Snow turned around but never left the doorway.

“This isn’t one of my well-crafted jokes, it’s real. The two of you have been detailed to one another, and you should count your lucky stars that the Bureau deemed your case top-priority. They wanted to send her to Miami to work, and I had to call in a lot of favors to have her reassigned here. Agent Targaryen is one of the finest we have to offer.”

“Kai, I don’t give a rat’s ass about any of that. You should know that by now. You and everybody else has hyped her up due to her record at the academy, and we both know too damn well that the ones like this one,” he said, pointing to Daenerys, “they’re always the ones that flop the hardest in the end.”

Daenerys was stunned. If it wasn’t enough that he’d had the audacity to say such a thing to her face, it stung even more coming from someone his age. He couldn’t have been more than a year or two older than her, leaving the lack of camaraderie to be felt from a mile away.

“Well, that may very well be the case in some instances, but I’ve got a good feeling about this one. The good news is you’ll have plenty of time to grill her on your way to talk to the woman who called in about the car. She might have seen something important without realizing it, and I don’t want her to forget it, so the two of you are going out there right now to talk with her,” he said with a big smile.

Agent Snow gave her a look holding nothing other than pure disgust before gesturing her up from her chair. As the two of them made their way out, Agent Jones called out once more.

“Oh, and Jon, if I were you, I’d bite my tongue as much as possible. We may both be looking at our future boss someday,” he said with a wink before walking away.

\---

The walk down to the parking garage was nothing short of grueling. The two of them hadn’t said a word since his performance up in the briefing room, and although she couldn’t be sure, Daenerys thought he had even tried to close the elevator door before she had a chance to follow him into it.

The two of them approached an unassuming black SUV, nestled in a sea of other SUVs, before he turned around to look at her.

“Two rules: One, you’ll never be the one driving. Two, I control the music,” he said before climbing into the driver’s seat, leaving Daenerys to question how she’d ever found herself in this predicament. It was the furthest thing from the dream scenario that had been playing out in her head since she applied to be an agent.


End file.
